Nina
by Princesse De La Flemme
Summary: [SPOIL] Edward et Alhponse sont revenus de l'autre côté. Ils vivent chez Winry en attendant de se construire leur propre maison. Un soir, ils découvrent un corps. Si Alphonse avait su ce qui serait arrivé, il se serai abstenu d'offrir son hospitalité...
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjouuuuuuur, tout le moooonde !!! Nouvelle fic ! Eh oui, je sais en faire des sérieuses. Et celle çi sera serieux de chez serieux ! Lisez, et commentez svp 3 J'y ai passé beaucoup de temps._

_Envy: tu veux dire... entre le pot de nutella que tu as vidé (il faisait 750g) et les litres de Tropicana que t'as bu..._

_Moi: HUUUM HUUUUUM ne l'ecoutez pas, c'est un usurpateur _

_Envy: usurpateur ... ? --"_

_Moi: oui, bon, allez, Enjoyez bien uu _

* * *

Le calme et paisible village de Resembool. Sa jolie petite gare, ses champs pittoresques, les habitants, flanant dans les rues pavées. C'était un beau petit village, il avait son marché, où tout le voisinage faisait ses courses, mais aussi le bâtiment administratif, l'école, l'église, les... les clés à molettes volantes ? Winry Rockbell, jeune femme de dix neuf ans, fronça les sourcils, attrapa un autre outil et s'apprêta à repasser à l'offensive. Alphonse Elric l'arrêta, essayant de la calmer. Winry laissa échapper un "nabot". C'était le nabot de trop. Edward Elric gesticula de partout, balançant les bras, les jambes, et déversa un flot de juron que les bonnes manières m'interdisent de retranscrire.

- Ne m'appelles pas PETIT ! hurla celui-çi.  
- Quand même, avoue que se faire dépasser en taille par son petit frère, c'est un comble, se moqua la mécanicienne.  
- Grand frère, ne te met pas en colère contre Winry... tu sais bien qu'elle ne dit pas ça serieusement, murmura Alphonse, souriant.

Winry donna une claque dans le dos d'Edward, qui, secoué par le choc, trébucha. Il dût se rattaper à son épaule pour rétablir son équilibre.

- Mais ouais, tu sais bien que j't'adore, Fullmetal Nabot ! s'éxclama la jeune femme.  
- Mais je ne suis pas si petit ! C'est mes vêtement qui donnent cette impression, se pleint Edward.

Il s'assit sur une chaise, enfouit sa tête dans ses bras et grommela un "petit, j't'en ferai voir, des petits moi..."

- Edward, ça ne se fait pas de bouder ! s'écria Alphonse.  
- Je vais dehors, dit il en se levant.

Il n'adressa pas un seul regard à ses amis, ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque puis sortit dans la fraicheur de l'automne.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher, diffusant une lumière timide par la fenêtre de la cuisine des Rockbell. Alphonse et Winry patientaient dans le silence. Alphone releva la tête :

- Winry..., commença Alphonse.

- C'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude,

- Oui, mais... je sais bien que tu ne penses pas tout ce que tu dis. En plus depuis qu'on est revenu tu ne fais que des gaffes quand grand frère est là. A dix-neuf ans on espère un comportement plus mature non ?

Winry rougit instantanément, elle baissa la tête et tenta en vain de cacher son visage.

- C-comment tu peut savoir ça, hein ? bredouilla t'elle, gênée.

- J'ai touché juste ? demanda le jeune homme avec un sourire.

- N-non ! Roh et puis zut ! Vas le chercher ou on ne le reverra pas avant ce soir ! ordonna t'elle.

- Oui...

Alphonse s'éxecuta. Il traversa tout le village, sans trouver son frère. Il finit par gravir une petite colline, et y trouva Edward allongé dans l'herbe, les yeux clos. Il profitait des derniers rayons du soleil.

- Ed ! Viens, rentre à la maison ! s'écria Alphonse.

- Non !

Alphonse s'approcha, et prononça très lentement:

- Winry se fait BEAUCOUP de souci pour toi...

Ed tourna sa tête vivement et demanda, les yeux pleins d'espoir :

- C'est vrai ?

Il observa son frère un instant. Celui çi le regarda sérieusement, puis il esquissa un sourire, et enfin il s'écroula de rire dans l'herbe.

- hahahahaaaa !! Tu y a cru !!! s'exlama t'il.

- Je ne trouve pas ça très drôle ! rétorqua Edward.

Le plus jeune retrouva petit à petit son souffle. Il regarda son frère avec sincerité, se releva et lui dit :

- Plus sérieusement, si tu ne te dépêches pas, elle va vraiment "beaucoup" s'inquiéter.

Edward se leva et mis ces mains dans ses poches.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. On y va ? demanda-t'il avec désinvolture.

- Oui !

Il remontèrent l'allée, en direction de la maison de Pinako. Le soleil venait de se coucher. Alors que le toit de la maison était en vue, Alphonse aperçut au loin une silhouette, sur le sol. Curieux, il accéléra le pas.

- Al, eh, Al ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Quelqu'un sur la route !

- Quoi ?

Edward n'eut pas le droit à des explications plus approfondies, Al courait déjà. Il s'accroupit, vite suivi de son frère aîné. Au sol se trouvait une simple couverture bleue, salie. On aurait dit qu'elle avait été trainée dans la boue, puis jetée sur la route sans plus de grâce.

- Al, je crois que tu t'es trompé, ce n'est qu'une couverture, dit Edward en reprenant la route.

- Oui...

Soudain, l'amas de tissus s'agita frénétiquement. Alphonse écarta en hâte les pans de la couverture, cherchant ce qui pouvait bien bouger ainsi. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit une jeune fille très peu vêtue, d'une pâleur fantomatique, gisant sur le sol. Elle était trempée de transpiration et secouée de spasmes.

- Grand frère !

- Quoi ? soupira t'il.

"On ne va pas aller très loin avec ça..." pensa Alphonse. Il enveloppa la jeune fille et prit l'ensemble dans ses bras.

- Il y a quelqu'un la dedans, et il ne va pas bien ! s'exclama le cadet.

- Comment ça, quelqu'un ? Eh, attends !

Alphonse était déjà loin devant. Il courait à vive allure malgré le poids du corps, et arriva en peu de temps dans le salon des Rockbell. Winry, alertée par le bruit, déscendit de sa chambre, inquiète.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? demanda t'elle.

Elle aperçut la couverture qu'Alphonse avait posé sur le canapé. Edward arriva, il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, et cela l'énervait au plus haut point.

- Alphonse, qu'est ce qui se passe, s'inquiéta t'il.

- Il se passe qu'il y a une fille dans cette couverture ! répliqua t'il avec agacement.

Il tata son pouls.

- Elle ne va pas bien. Winry, apporte de quoi la changer s'il te plait !

- Quoi, en plus elle est nue ?

- S'il te plait, Winry ! Insista t'il.

Elle s'éxecuta et disparu dans les escaliers. Edward se sentait inutile.

- Je vais faire bouillir de l'eau et lui apporter une bouillote, dit-il.

Il pénétra dans la cuisine, et fit chauffer de l'eau dans une casserole. Alors que l'eau frétillait, il pensait à Alphonse. Il avait toujours été très gentil, généreux. Il aidait nimporte qui. Là était le problème. On ne savait pas qui était cette fille, ses intentions. Peut-être était elle dangereuse, ou porteuse d'une maladie grave. Peut être allait-elle s'attaquer à son frère. Inquiet, il regardait par l'entrebaillement de la porte. De là, il pouvait surveiller son frère. Winry arriva en trombe.

- Désolée Al, je n'ai trouvé que cette robe.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Elle a de la fièvre...

Alphonse se leva et entra dans la cuisine. Les deux frères échangèrent un regard, l'un confiant, l'autre empli de doutes.

- Grand frère, ne t'en fais pas, le rassura Alphonse d'un sourire.

- C'est que... Cette fille, on ne la connait pas. Alphonse, tu es trop gentil.

- Elle avait besoin d'aide. Elle avait froid, tu l'as vu toi même. J'ai cru qu'elle allait mourir.

Le cadet mouilla une serviette qu'il roula sur elle même puis s'apprêta à sortir. Il dût s'arrêter, la jeune fille avait passé sa tête par la porte. Elle s'avança, emmitouflée dans la couette, timide. Son visage témoignait d'un état de faiblesse important et d'une grande fatigue. Au moindre de ses mouvements, la couette découvrait une jambe, une épaule.

- Excusez-moi... Où suis-je ? demanda t'elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Edward et Alphonse ne répondirent pas tout de suite. Elle reposa sa question.

- Tu es en sécurité, répondit Edward en s'efforçant de ne pas regarder son corps à moitié dénudé. On ne te fera pas de mal.

Alphonse s'approcha. Elle eut un mouvement de recul et le regardait avec inquiétude. Il lui répondit par un sourire chaleureux :

- Allez, va te rallonger, je t'apporte de quoi te soigner.

Ses traits se radoucirent, et elle retourna dans le salon, suivi d'Alphonse. Il lui désigna la robe et s'en retourna dans la cuisine pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité.

- Alphonse, commença Edward, alors que son frère entrait dans la cuisine. J'ai une impression de déjà vu. Un très mauvais pressentiment.

- Et que pressens-tu ? demanda t'il.

- Je pressens des ennuis.

Alphonse savait qu'il ne devait pas négliger l'avis de son frère. Mais ils furent stoppés dans leurs pensées par un bruit sourd. Ils se précipitèrent dans le salon, et y trouvèrent la jeune fille au sol, secouée de spasmes. Ils s'approchèrent. La jeune fille était d'une pâleur fantomatique, et ses lèvres viraient au bleu.

- Alphonse, prends la couette et frottes la !

- Quoi ???

- Pas le temps de discuter ! Je vais chercher la bouilloire !

Peu de temps après, la crise était passée, aussi vite qu'elle était venue. La fille dormait paisiblement dans les bras d'Alphonse, assis sur le canapé. Gêné, il n'osait pas bouger de peur de la réveiller. Winry les avait rejoint.

- Grand frère, tu me dit qu'il faudrait que je fasse attention, mais tu aurais dû voir ta tête tout à l'heure, se moqua le cadet.

- Oh, ça va hein...

Ils allaient se disputer, mais c'est à ce moment précis que l'inconnue ouvrit les yeux.

- Alphonse ? murmura t'elle. C'est joli comme nom...

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda Edward.  
- Je ne sais pas...

- As-tu de la famille, des parents ?

- Je ne sais pas... répondit-elle dans un hoquement.

Ses mains se crispèrent. Elle s'agrippa à Alphonse.

- Je ne sais rien...

Et elle fondit en larmes. Les deux frères échangèrent un regard. Ils pensaient à la même chose.

- J'ai déjà entendu ça... murmura Edward plus pour lui même.

* * *

_Woooooot !! Fini !! ouuuuf, enfin. J'ai vraiment mit du temps à l'écrire. S'il vous plait, commentez. Bon, mauvais, courts, longs, peu m'importe, je veux en faire ma meilleure fanfic 3_

_Je compte sur vous ;D_

_Envy: C'est du bourrage de crâne que tu leur fais, là..._

_Hughes: Regarde ma petite elysia, regarde, elle est mignonne hein ???_

_Moi: Quand on parle de bourrage de crâne... Allez, au prochain chapitre !!! tire sur une corde et ferme le rideau  
_


	2. Enlèvement

Chapitre deuuuuuuuuux !!! Et je rappelle, SPOIL sur tout tout tout D

Levé de rideaaaauuuuuuuu

Hughes: regarde ma photo d'Elysia !!!

Moi:

H: regarde, regarde !!!

Moi: t'es pas sensé être kaput toi ??? Mort, pshuiiit, tadam, alakazaaaaam, abracadabra ou ché plus trop quoi ???

H: Au départ j'étais sensé être tué par une balle envoyée par ma pauvre femme chériiiiie TT

Envy: c'est moi, c'est moi !!! meurtirer en chef et pelerin des mazo, zeuh riturne

H: par ici mon amour !!!

Moi: -- c'est bon, j'peux commencer... ?

Envy: Enleve le moi, enlève le moi !! C'est que ça colle ce machin !!!

Moi: ok... je vais éviter de choquer mes lecteurs (pour le peu que j'en ai !) et commencer tout de suite, Ainejoye :D

* * *

Il faisait froid cette nuit là. Un silence de mort reignait dans la maison, cependant, Edward ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Emmitouflé dans sa couette, il réfléchissait. Qui était cette fille ? Que faisait-elle ici ? Pourquoi l'avaient ils retrouvée dans un si sale état ? Un grattement le fit sortir de ses pensées. Curieux, il écarta la couverture et tendit l'oreille. Le grattement persistait. Il se leva et avança sur la pointe des pieds dans le couloir. Il colla son oreille contre la chambre d'ami, là où ils avaient couché la jeune fille. Le grattement venait certainement de là. Edward ouvrit doucement la porte et pénetra silencieusement dans la pièce éclairée par la lumière de la lune. Il s'avança, mais sa progressionn fut arrêtée nette, il avait trébuché contre quelque chose de dur.

- Aie..., gémit-il en se frottant le nez.

Il entrouvrit les yeux. La jeune fille était assise face à lui, et le regardait d'un air perdu, presque sans vie. Elle avait tressé ses cheveux roux et laissé quelques meches devant, peut être par inadvertance.

- Que fais-tu par terre ? demanda gentiment Edward.

Elle ne repondit pas tout de suite et se contenta de regarder la lune par la fenêtre.

- Je m'ennuyais trop, murmura-elle simplement en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Ils passèrent un moment dans le silence. Elle, grattant le parquet avec ses mains, et lui, ne sachant que dire, ou que faire.

- Tu t'appelles Edward, c'est ça ? demanda t'elle soudain en relevant la tête.

Le ton qu'elle avait pris était indéchiffrable. Elle avait l'air interressée, meme si on aurait dit qu'elle avait prononcé ces mots juste pour briser le silence. Ou peut être pas.

- Oui, approuva t'il.

- C'est un joli nom aussi ! s'exclama t'elle.

- Aussi ?

- Oui, l'autre garçon, c'est Alphonse non ? C'est un joli prénom, je trouve.

Elle parlait librement, sans gêne. Elle n'avait rien à voir à la frêle fille à qui il avait fait face quelques instants auparavant.

- Alphonse est mon frère, déclara Edward, pris d'une soudaine confiance.

- Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup !

- Et toi, tu ne connais pas ton nom ? Tu en est sûre ?

Le visage de la jeune fille s'assombrit. Elle croisa les bras, se leva et s'assit sur son lit, face au mur.

- Eh, si tu ne veux pas en parler, c'est pas grave tu sais, dit-il en lui attrapant l'épaule.

Elle se retourna, et lui sourit gentiment.

- On m'appelle Nina.

Nina était passée de la rancoeur au sourire en un clin d'oeil. Edward sourit, un peu surpris par le soudain changement d'humeur de la jeune fille.

- Tu devrais dormir, Edward, fit-elle remarquer.

- Depuis que je suis revenu ici, je ne dors plus.

Nina n'insista pas, voyant que son interlocuteur ne semblait pas enclin à en dire plus. Elle se contenta de se lever de son lit, puis elle commença une série d'étirements.

- Qu'est ce qu'on s'ennuie ! s'exclama t'elle.

Son haut de pyjama se leva un peu, et ce fut là qu'il le vit, ce petit eclat, couleur rouge, en bas, vers la gauche de son dos. Il ne l'aperçut qu'une seconde, mais ce fut assez pour douter de l'identité de Nina.

- Nina, d'où viens-tu ?

- Aucune idée, fit elle avec nonchalance.

Elle parcourut la salle de long en large en continuant ses étirements. Il aperçut plus d'une fois une forme ronde et rouge dans le bas de son dos, alors que son tee shirt se levait au rythme de ses mouvements.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda t'elle.

Edward fut tiré bien vite de ses pensées.

- Rien rien. Je vais me coucher.

- Ah... bonne nuit alors...

Il ne répondit rien, sortit de la chambre puis s'allongea dans son lit, assaillit de doutes.

Le lendemain, tous étaient assis dans la salle à manger pour le petit déjeuner. Alhponse avait remarqué que son frère était étrangement silencieux, mais il ne fit aucune remarque : Edward n'était pas du matin. L'aîné ne lui avait pas dit qu'il avait des problèmes pour dormir, Alphonse pensai simplement qu'il fallait à son frère plus d'heures de sommeil que la moyenne.

- Al, passe moaaaa l'sucre... dit Edward la voix pateuse.

Alphonse joigna ses mains paume contre paume et toucha le récipient de sucre. Une douce lumière bleue s'échappa du récipient et de petites jambes apparurent à son extremité puis il commença à avancer en direction d'Edward, qui l'attrappa:

- Tu aurais pu me le passer autrement.

- C'est plus amusant comme ça !

Nina avait observé la scène avec des yeux ronds.

- whoa ! s'exclama t'elle. C'est de l'achimie ?

- Ouais ! répondit Alphonse, tout sourire.

Le reste de la matinée se passa dans la bonne humeur. Alphonse et Nina bavardaient joyeusement, même si parfois, lui et son frère essayaient d'extirper des informations sur l'identité de la jeune fille. Ils ne connaissaient que son nom. Nina était très interressée par Den, le chien de la maison. Alors qu'elle jouait avec lui dehors, Edward et Alphonse l'observaient. Le cadet avait un air de nostalgie. Cette fille ramennait en lui plus de souvenirs qu'il ne le pensait possible.

- Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre toi, une fille, trouvée sur la route, seule et sans mémoire ? commença Edward.

Alphonse ne répondit rien.

- Et tu ne trouves pas ça encore plus bizarre, cette espèce de marque rouge qu'on aperçoit à chaque fois qu'elle se baisse ? Et qu'elle ressemble comme deux goutte d'eau...

- Grand frère, j'ai compris. Pas besoin d'en dire plus.

Alphonse allait continuer, quand un cri strident se fit entendre. Ils regardèrent par la fenêtre, inquiets. Den aboyait, mais ils ne voyaient pas sur qui. Soudain, le chien s'élança.

Edward et Alphonse ouvrirent la porte à la volée et sortirent dans le jardin.

- Ca faisait longtemps, Fullmetal Nabot !

Une silhouette trop familière au gout des deux frères tenait Nina sur son épaule, avec la grâce d'un sac à patates. Il toisait Edward et Alphonse avec un sourire narquois.

* * *

Boooooom !!!! tantantaaaan, je suis nuuuuulle pour ce qui est du suspense xD

Mais bon vous avez compris ce qui se passe j'imagine...


	3. Luxure

Voilà, ce troisième chapitre se déroule en deux parties ! Pour éviter toute confusion :D

Je le trouve court, mais il est nécessaire pour la suite

Voilà, lisez bien, et, reviewez svp ! J'aime savoir ce qu'on pense de mes textes.

* * *

Première Partie

Dans sa chambre, Winry étudiait, la tête dans les mains et les jambes croisées. Elle lisait un livre sur les automails, car bien qu'elle ai perdu un de ses meilleur client, elle souhaitait toujours s'améliorer. Après tout, Den, son chien, était un bon cobaye pour ses experiences. Tiens, elle l'entendait aboyer, sous sa fenêtre. Chose rare, Den était plutot calme. Elle s'avança à sa fenêtre, et découvrit avec horreur la jeune fille au sol ainsi que son chien. Edward et Alphonse faisaient face à un homme d'environ vingt ans. Peau pâle, cheveux noirs aux reflets verts. Winry en déduit qu'il ne sortait pas souvent, et que par conscéquent, il n'était pas de cette région où tout le monde travaillait à l'exterieur.

Elle dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre, et sortit en trombe dans le jardin. Elle entendit un "winry !!! rentre !!!", puis, comme si elle avait reçu un poids énorme sur la tête, s'éffondra et sombra dans l'insonscience.

- Salaud, qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait ! s'exclama Edward, pris d'un accès de fureur.

- Moi ? Mais rien, elle n'avait qu'à pas s'incruster.

- ENVY, J'VAIS TE DEMONTER !!!

Edward fonça dans sa direction et lui assena un coup de poing en pleine figure. Envy ne bougea pas.

- J'aime pas me battre, j'te l'ai déjà dit, dit Envy, l'air ennuyé. Et puis, ça fait mal !

Il jetta Edward à terre.

- Grand frère !!!

- J'ai pas le temps de vous tuer, même si l'envie ne m'en manque pas.

- Laisse Nina et Winry tranquilles !

- Mais, j'en ai besoin moi ! Vous pensez toujours à vous ! Moi aussi j'ai une vie, et des choses à faire. J'ai des ordres, j'éxecute. C'est tout.

- C'est pas une raison ! Repose-les ! hurla Edward, repartant à l'attaque.

Visiblement, quelques jours sans s'entraîner et Edward baissait de niveau. Il se retrouva à terre.

- C'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je dois y aller, fit Envy. Je vous emprunte Mademoiselle Tucker et l'autre blonde là...

Puis il donna un coup de pied à Edward qui était déjà à terre. Il gémit de douleur. Alphonse se précipita vers son frère. Il tourna la tête, mais Envy, Nina et Winry avaient disparu.

* * *

Deuxième partie

La douleur atténuait ses sens et troublait sa vue. Elle ne se souvenait que d'Edward qui criait, et Nina... Nina, à terre. Winry renifla l'air. Des relents de pourriture et de renfermé flottait dans l'air lourd. Il faisait sombre, seul un minuscule rai de lumière luisait sur un mur. Winry se leva à grand peine, essayant d'ignorer ses tempes douloureuses. Elle chancela puis s'appuya contre la pierre froide du mur. Ses pas résonnèrent dans ce qui semblait être sa cellule alors qu'elle en faisait le tour. Elle ne remarqua aucune différence dans les parois. Pas de porte, pas de fenêtre, ou de trou. Pas d'échappatoire. Et de toute façon, ou aller ?

Tremblante de froid, affamée, seule, elle s'assit dans l'obscurité et résuma sa situation, en fixant le petit point de lumière.

Ce type, Envy, il n'était pas humain, Edward lui en avait parlé. Malheureusement il ne s'était pas attardé sur les détails. si il n'est pas humain, qu'était-il alors ?

Alors que son mal de crâne semblait la quitter, elle entendit nettement des pas résonner. Mais où ? Au dehors ?

Soudain, le rai de lumière s'agrandit. Un carré de lumière aveuglante inondait la cellule, puis, le noir. Plus rien. elle entendit plusieurs déclics, et une porte s'ouvrit. Elle ne l'avait même pas remarquée. "Quelle gourde", pensa t'elle. Elle plissa les yeux, aveuglée. On saisit son bras, une main froide lui glaça le sang.

- Allez, lève toi ! s'exclama une voix masculine.

Un léger accent ? Venait-il d'un autre pays ?

Winry fut traînée durant quelques mètres, puis fut jetée comme une ordure au sol.

- Aie...

Elle leva la tête pour faire face à l'homme qui l'avait empoigné. Il ne devait pas être plus agé qu'Edward. Grand, élancé, il se tenait campé sur ses deux james, les bras croisés. Une longue mèche de ses cheveux noir de jais cachait son oeil. S'apercevant que la jeune fille le fixait, il croisa son regard, froid, dénué d'expression. Mais son visage se tordit en un rictus. Il sourit de toutes ses dents et s'accroupit aux côtés de Winry, tétanisée.

- Bonjour belle demoiselle... dit-il d'une voix mielleuse, fausse.

Devant le mutisme de la jeune femme, il continua, tout sourire :

- Moi, c'est Greed. Et toi ?

Elle ne répondit toujours rien, et cela semblait amuser au plus haut point le jeune homme.

- Greed, laisse la tranquille.

Le dénommé Greed se releva, l'air de rien, puis s'écarta. Un vieil homme s'avança. Au premier coup d'oeil, Winry ne le reconnut pas.

- Bonjour mademoiselle.

Sa voix était grave, tremblante.

- Dites-moi où je suis, murmura faiblement Winry.

- Allons, allons, chaque chose en son temps.

- Laissez moi partir espèce de...

Greed ne la laissa pas terminer et lui asséna un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Elle se recroquevilla de douleur.

- Greed, ne maltraite pas notre invitée. Elle est importante.

Il ne répondit rien et quitta la salle les mains dans les poches.

- Tu es bien insolente jeune fille, reprit le vieil homme.

Winry aperçu le vieil homme toucher son front, puis sentit du liquide couler sur elle.

- Voyons, peut être heriteras-tu d'un peu de ma luxure... Si tu survis.

Il s'en alla, laissant Winry seule.

- Attendez !! Eh, c'est quoi ce truc ???

Le liquide remontait instinctivement vers son oreille, et penetra dans son organisme. Elle perdit connaissance instantanément.

* * *

Woooooooot !!! Yéhéhééééé, c'est terminé !! alors, que va t'il se passer ? Que va t'il advenir de Winry ???

Il est évident que par Greed, je voulais dire Ling Il me semble que Winry l'avait déjà rencontré (on va dire qu'elle a la memoire courte).

Plus j'ai de review plus j'écris vite et bien, alors on hésite pas xD


End file.
